As Cold As Ice
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: She could feel herself becoming colder as if the winter air she breathed was moving into her and incasing her heart in a thick frost. And once that frost devoured her heart, she believed that she would never be able to hide what she was becoming. Regina and Snow White; 3 part story; based off of Do You Want To Build A Snowman? from Disney's Frozen.


**A/N: This is a Regina/Snow fic based off of the song ****_Do You Want To Build A Snowman?_**** from the Disney movie ****_Frozen_****. This story will be done in three parts, similar to how the song was done. **

**Note: You don't have to have seen or know the context of the movie/song to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT, Frozen or the song.**

* * *

**Regina**

A blanket of white covered the kingdom. Through the large window she watched flakes fall. Her breath was visible as she exhaled slowly creating a foggy imprint upon the glass that quickly faded from the cold.

The young queen stared at the frost lining the window. She reached in front of her and placed her palm on the ice-cold casement. She felt a chill roll down her spine. The fog that had appeared when she let out her breath now formed around her warm skin making an outline of her hand.

She watched the print slowly disappear once she removed it; the warmth that her hand had created was instantly devoured by the frozen state outside. She wondered if this was what her new life had been doing to her. Her loneliness, this new dark magic that the strange man had been teaching her, her growing hate was like the frigid air and the flurrying snow blowing against the window. It froze it, consuming every bit of warmth it possessed and even the warmth that was given to it like her hot breath or the palm of her hand. It was taking away all of _her_ warmth, her innocence, and her happiness.

Feeling another cold chill run through her body, the young brunette slowly waltzed over to the roaring fire burning brightly on the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest when she felt the sudden heat emanating from the fireplace. She gently rubbed her hands along her own arms feeling the elegant mesh sleeve of her light blue gown. She closed her eyes listening to the quiet crackling of the fireplace and feeling the warmth touch her skin. For some reason, though, she still couldn't shake the feeling of coldness.

Suddenly, the Queen heard a light knocking on the door. She stood still for a moment just staring over her right shoulder. Something inside of her was telling her just to ignore it; she felt no desire to speak to or entertain anyone that day. But for some strange reason, she felt herself beginning to walk to the door out of a need to refrain from rudeness if it happened to be someone rather important.

She listened to a second, more frantic knock as she approached the door. Reaching her hand towards the golden handle she heard a voice from the other side, _"Regina?"_ The voice suddenly made her hand freeze only an inch away from the shiny knob. _"Regina, are you in there?"_ The young female voice asked again. She stood in her place, not moving, not opening the door. For some reason, she just _couldn't_.

**Snow**

She listened to the soft sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the door. They weren't quick, very elegant and graceful like she imagined a Queen would walk. A small grin appeared on her face, as the steps grew closer to the door. "Regina?" She asked excitedly waiting for the door to open and reveal her stepmother. But… it didn't. The steps ceased and the young princess' smile soon changed into a confused expression. Her hazel-green eyes stared at the door. "Regina, are you in there?" She asked again more concerned than the first time. There was no reply, no sounds of movement, only a strange silence. She glanced down at the door handle; it didn't twist, she heard no click. Growing more confused, she asked one final time, "Um… Regina?" She waited.

_"What is it, dear?"_ She heard a soft voice reply a bit shakily from the other side.

"It…" She hesitated and then continued to talk to the young woman through the door, "It is the first snow fall of the season. I thought maybe, if you'd like, we could go out and play in the courtyard?" She heard silence, no reply, not even a stirring sound coming from the other side. It was as if the young princess was talking to just the door itself simply hoping for an answer.

She stepped closer to the door and placed a hand and her ear to the smooth wood. She could feel a strange chill from the touch as if the door itself had been frozen, but she stayed there trying to listen for a sound or reply. She continued to speak, "We could just sit together and watch the snow fall if you don't wish to go outside. I just thought because Father was away again, perhaps you would like some company. We could do anything you'd like." She waited again. "Regina?" She asked softly, her fingers curling upon the freezing door.

Snow closed her eyes and waited. It seemed she was starting to feel a bit desperate for company herself. Her father was off in another part of the land doing his duties as King, the maids and servants were far too busy to amuse her highness, and she felt playing out in the snow alone was no fun. She had hoped that she could spend more time with her stepmother. But it seemed like Regina would retreat into her bedchambers more and more as the months passed, not wishing to see anyone, even the young princess.

But Snow didn't seem to understand why this was so. Regina had seemed so happy only a short while ago. Snow was beginning to miss her. All she had to do was open the door and allow the young girl to spend time with her, but instead, nothing happened. Snow heard the meek voice finally reply, but it was not what the princess was hoping for.

_"I'm sorry, Snow. I'm not feeling all that well today," _was all that the woman on the other side said.

Snow lifted her ear from the door and looked at it as if it were Regina and not the wooden barrier. Her brow rose as she replied kindly, "Is there anything I could do to help you? Bring you tea or soup?" She paused for a moment. "Anything?" She seemed so hopeful and almost desperate to see the other woman.

_"No. Thank you," _She replied softly, _"I just need to be alone and get some rest."_

"Alright," Snow replied trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. She placed her hand upon the ice-cold door once more and said, "I hope you feel better, Regina," before slowly backing away and returning down the corridor.

**Regina**

_"It is the first snow fall of the season. I thought maybe, if you'd like, we could go out and play in the courtyard?" _She heard the young girl continue to speak through the thick barrier between them in hopes of getting her to open the door and spend time with her. But as the young princess talked Regina felt herself dazing, she felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the girl's familiar cheery voice. She couldn't shake the memory, the pain and fear she felt, the hate she held toward the child on the other side of the door. The event returned to her mind as the young girl talked and talked:

_"What do you think, Snow?" Regina asked with a smile as she finished the last small braid in the princess' soft ebony hair. _

_The girl lifted up the silver mirror in her hands. She saw a glimpse of Regina's smile behind her as she continued to brush her hair. Snow smiled, "It's beautiful."_

_Regina said, "No dear, you are beautiful." Regina kept the smile on her face as she looked at the young girl's hair. The golden brush moved through it ever so smoothly. Regina sighed softly, her thoughts wandering as she hummed a soft tune. _

_But her thoughts ceased quickly as she noticed the young princess looking over to a tiny jewelry box. She pulled out a golden chain curiously. On it hung a ring. Well, not just a ring, his ring, the ring that symbolized all that the young queen still possessed of her departed love. Regina's eyes widened nervously as the young princess set the ring in the palm of her hand and asked, "What's this?"_

_Regina looked around the girl's shoulder at the ring. "It's mine," she replied meekly._

_She watched as Snow took the chain, knowing little of what it truly meant to her stepmother, and put it over her head. "It's pretty. Where did you get it?"_

_All Regina could think in that moment was the irony of the situation. She felt teased by the young girl. Regina wanted so badly to say "Daniel gave it to me. He didn't leave me. He was killed." She wanted to see the look on Snow White's face as she told her the truth, as she told her "He was killed because you couldn't keep a secret from my mother."_

_ She began to envision it in her mind. She'd pull the chain around the young princess' neck and strangle her with every ounce of anger she had. Regina wanted to see the girl's face and hear her begging for mercy as she struggled. She could imagine listening to the child trying to scream, her hands shaking as she tried to pull Regina's hands from her throat, but the young queen not holding back until the girl's eyes shut._

_Suddenly, Regina snapped out of her horrific daze. What had she been thinking? She tried to remember what the princess had asked her. "Where did you get it?" She finally remembered. She shook her head trying to erase that image. "I don't remember," she lied, still feeling uncomfortably haunted by that vision in her head._

_"Regina?" _She heard the sound from the other side of the door and felt herself suddenly return to reality. She could feel herself shivering from the feeling. Just remembering that thought; it felt all too real and all too terrifying. She shook her head and held her hands together to stop the shaking.

She opened her mouth to let out a response to the girl, but nothing came out the first time. She let out a little stutter before finally letting out a lie. "I'm sorry, Snow. I'm not feeling all that well today," she managed to say without bursting into tears.

Regina heard the young girl kindly speak again, _"Is there anything I could do to help you? Bring you tea or soup?" _Her voice drilled into the Queen's head making it ache with fear and guilt. _"Anything?"_

She felt herself shiver again as she brought her hands to her stomach. She stared at the door feeling the cold rush over her body as if incasing her. Her feelings and emotions, that dire need to cry, just began to all take over. She choked out quiet words to get the girl to go. "No. Thank you. I just need to be alone and get some rest."

Shutting her eyes, feeling the heated tears pooling behind her lids, she heard the young girl speak again. _"Alright." _Regina could hear the disappointment in the princess' voice. _"I hope you feel better, Regina."_ At that Regina placed her hand to the door, mirroring the princess' hand on the other side. She listen to the footsteps as they backed away slowly, the speed increasing as the sound faded.

The young brunette turned and backed against the door, finally letting herself cry. She slid to the floor burying her face in her palms and let out a long held in sob. These thoughts were becoming stronger, her hate and her desire to hurt Snow White was becoming unbearable. She couldn't stop them; she couldn't erase them from her mind. She needed to keep Snow away from her… to protect her.

As Regina lifted her head back and rested it against the door, she felt a warm tear fall from her eye and slowly slide down her cheek and then to her chin. It lingered there for a moment until she bowed her head again. It fell to her hand no longer warm, but rather as cold as ice. She could feel herself becoming colder as if the winter air she breathed was moving into her and incasing her heart in a thick frost. And once that frost devoured her heart, she believed that she would never be able to hide what she was becoming.

* * *

**Please review for a part 2. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
